Help Me
by Rawr1023
Summary: <html><head></head>I hated that Godric died. So, I wrote an alternative. Godric is stopped from meeting the sun by the most unlikely girl. May be a marysue. I'm not sure. Summary sucks but give it a shot. Rated M to be safe. Godric/OC Eric/?</html>
1. Chapter 1: The Finding

**Okay first fanfic! I loved Godric and was so upset when he met the sun. This is my version. I own nothing true blood related but my characters and plot. Nothing else is mine. Should I go Sookie/Eric or Sookie/Bill? Ok here goes nothing.**

**Help Me**

**Chapter 1: The Finding**

Sookie watched the scene before her with sad eyes. Eric's bloody tears tore at her heartstrings. She knew how hard it was to lose a parent.

"Maker, is there anything I can do to keep you with me? I can't lose you. I just can't." Eric shook his head in denial. Godric looked at his progeny with sad eyes and opened his mouth to reply when the most enchanting scent hit his nose. It was an unusual mix of peaches, cinnamon, and vanilla. Before he knew what was going on, his body reacted. His eyes dilated, his muscles tensed, and his fangs released with a snikt. Eric instantly reacted, "What is it Maker?" Godric's blackened eyes stared at him.

"_Min kompis. Min kärlek. Min värld."(_my mate. my love. my world.) Eric rose quickly gripping his Maker's shoulders. Godric had spoke to him of soul mates, and that every vampire's dream is to find theirs. He never gave much credibility to the stories until now. The primal look on Godric's face and his hardened stance proved that his body was reacting to something.

"I must find her." Godric's voice was deeper, more animalistic sounding. It sent chills of nostalgia through Eric's 6'6" frame. "You have to find who?" Sookie's southern lilted voice broke through the warm morning air. Godric tensed and his head snapped in the direction of the magnificent smell. Eric gripped his maker's arm as he was about to leap off the roof in search of his mate. "Maker, you cannot go," He gestured to the upcoming sunrise.

Godric growled low in his chest, but knew his progeny was right. "Well, with your super nose you can always find her tonight, right?" Eric sent Sookie a thankful look and almost imperceptible nod of thanks. The trio headed towards the stairs, Eric nearly dragging Godric from the roof. "Maker I will aid you in finding her. I owe this girl my life for convincing you not to meet the sun." Godric glanced at his progeny with guilt ridden eyes. While descending the stairs the boyish vampire kept glancing at the door to the roof. Sookie and Eric simply exchanged amused glances.

All of his natural instincts told him to chase the smell, but he allowed Eric to drag him into the synthetic night that was Hotel Carmilla. As he retired for the day, all he could think about was his mate. What did she look like? What were her likes and dislikes? Would she accept him?

Today was the worst day of Tara's life. School wasn't too bad until fourth block. She was never horrible at sports. Not the best, but not horrible either. Until today, that is. The whole class was running on the school track field, like always, when she felt a little light headed. Thinking it was only the afternoon Texas heat, Tara kept running.

The next thing she knows, she's waking up in the nurse's office. Ms. Koffmen's friendly wrinkled face stared down at her. "Dear, you gave us quite the scare. I apologize but we had to call Lucy." She tried to hide her panicked expression, but the kindly old lady caught it and knelt by her, "Tara, sweetie, if there is anything going on at home, you know you could tell me right?" She nodded but knew that she couldn't. Aunt Lucy was bat-shit crazy.

Ms. Koffman stood quickly as the door smashed open revealing Tara's aunt and the Principal. She had a murderous look in her eyes and motioned for the teen to follow her. Unfortunately for the aged nurse, Lucy saw her shake her head, "What are you looking at you old bitch?" Ms. Koffman raised her hands in defense as Lucy grabbed the young girl's arm and drug her from the school.

It wasn't until half way to their ratty apartment that Lucy looked at Tara. "I'm sorry Aunt Lucy." Lucy held her hand up. "You'll shut up unless you wanna make shit worse Tara Ann." 'Shit. I'm so fucked.' Tara thought as she looked out the window and sunk into her seat.

Lucy pulled Tara up the stairs and into the old bug infested apartment they shared. Shoving Tara into her room, Lucy began the routine. She closed the blinds on the plain square window and pulled the ropes out. "Stand on the books," was the simple command that Tara didn't dare question. She stood on the three dictionaries that Lucy piled on the floor and held her arms up. The teen cringed as her aunt tied her wrists to the hooks on the cieling and pulled until her arms were stretched up and out as far as they could go. After kicking the books from underneath the hanging girl, she smiled and caressed the girls cheek. "Don't bother me before my shift ends anymore ok? you know I hate doing this. She lit up the torch and heated up the small piece of metal and pressed it into the skin of her stomach seven times. Tara tried to hold in her screams but as soon as the heated metal touched her skin she arched her back and screamed in agony. Lucy put away the items of torture, smiled, and patted the girl's cheeks. Lucy turned and left the girl to her pain.

Godric was awake an hour before sunset and paced his room at vamp speed thinking if he should bring something or if that would be too much. Racing to his progeny's room he began bombarding Eric with questions. Chuckling, Eric held up his hands, "Maker, let's just go find her first, ya?" Godric thought for a moment and nodded. "Yes, You're right." They headed to the roof in hopes of catching the smell again.

It didn't take long and Godric raced towards the magical scent of his mate. Landing at a horrid apartment building. The two vampires exchanged a look of disgust and Eric raised an eyebrow. "You sure this is the place." Godric growled and turned his head to face the building. Following his nose, Godric Flew up the side of the building to the window where the scent was strongest. Something was off. Was that burnt flesh he smelled? Letting out an unnecessary breath to rod his nose of the purid burnt peach and cinnamon smell. It was obvious she had left a while ago. He lifted his nose into the air. It was coming from the roof. Flying to the top of the decrepit building.

Looking around the rooftop in confusion he pinpointed the smell behind a large utility closet. Walking around, he starts at his first glance at her. Godric knew that fate had given him a mate, but he never expected her to be this beautiful. Wild platinum curls that spiraled and snaked to right underneath her shoulders. Her eyes were closed as she sat with her head propped on the cement wall of the closet, her knees up, and her hands relaxed over them. Slightly bobbing her head to the music coming from her earbuds, looking so peaceful in her navy colored hooded sweatshirt, striped tank, dark wash skinny jeans, and ratty converse.

As if sensing someone around her she opened her eyes, which were a seafoam green that accented her pale complection. Startled, she jumped up, ripping her ear buds out in the process. "Holy shit dude! What the fuck! Who are you?" Then almost as if she came to a realization realization she started panicing, "Listen if you're new here please don't tell my Aunt. I promise the last guy let me come up here!" She held her arms up and and clasped together almost in a begging motion.

Godric's eyes we're trained on her plump lips before snapping out of his almost hypnotic state. Shaking his head slightly he took in her entire apearance. Her whole body quivered slightly and her arms kept drooping as if she couldn't hold them up. "Are you alright...?" She dropped her arms completely and looked at him incredulously, "Yeah as if I'd tell you my name. What do you want?" Godric sensed Eric standing on the other side of the closet and sent a request to stay where he was through their bond.

"I... uh... I am sorry to have startled you. My name is Godric. Are you sure you are alright?" She narrowed her eyes at him, "Why wouldn't I ok?" Godric just looked at her with a small smile, "It smells like burnt skin." Her eyes widened and she stepped back rapidly. Godric's smiled fell as she did this. Did she hate vampires? "Oh my god you're the new neighbor. Please! I don't know what you heard earlier I swear I'll keep it down next time I swear. Please just don't tell my Aunt. Please please please please..." Her voiced trailed off as she tried not to cry.

This sent Godric into a paniced state. He knew that behavior and that smell. It all clicked into place. He had been in a similar situation once long long ago. His panic caused Eric to cone rushing to his side fangs barred at the girl. Tara panicked and stepped backwards too fast and fell slamming her head into the pavement.

Godric rubbed his eyebrows and without looking at his progeny, "_Varför skulle du göra det?_"(why did you do that?) Eric shrugged, "_Jag trodde att något var fel_"(I thought something was wrong) Godric gave him an exasperated looked, "_hon är en tjej Eric. vad kan hon möjligen gjort med mig?_"(she is a girl Eric. what could she have possibly done to me?) Eric just looked away. "_Tja, vad ska vi göra nu?_" (Well, what should we do now?) Godric clenched his fists. "_Jag vet inte. Vi kommer att ta henne. Om jag har rätt om vad som händer här hon inte kommer att återvända_." (I do not will take her. I'd I am correct about is going on here she will not be returning.)

Eric nodded as Godric carefully lifted the small teen. Eric stared for a moment. She could not have taller than 5'2" and 100 pounds soaking wet. The girl was very tiny and malnourished. She was attractive by any standards but too skinny for now. No doubt after Frolic was done with her she would be a true vision. When he looked back to her makers face he saw the concern in his eyes for the girl. "Sookie may know how to help. Godric looked to his child and nodded once before taking off to Hotel Carmilla.

**Please Tell me what you think! R&R. no flames please. constructive criticism welcome!**

**Xoxoxo**

**Rawr1023**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Thanks to my reviewers and followers! I'm glad to see there is some interest. So, I'll keep going! Sorry for the grammar mistakes! I'll do my best to correct those. Here we go!**

**Help Me**

**Chapter 2: **

Godric rushed the girl to his light tight room. She groaned as he softly settled her on the plush sheets. He slowly lifted her shirt to reveal dozens of horrid burn marks. They were in a haphazardly placed and it appeared seven of them were recent. Upon further inspection, he saw small white scars on her hips and sides that appeared to travel onto her back, criss-crossing in every direction. Feeling his fangs aching to drop, Godric pulled the shirt down again, only to notice the raw, bruised skin of her delicate wrists. He felt he fury build at the familiar injuries. Knowing what hell his mate has endured, personally, infuriated him. Someone would pay dearly for hurting her.

Hearing a soft moan he turned his attention to her beautiful face. "Wha… What happened?" She jerked slightly as the vampire softly stopped her from shaking her head. "I apologize for your discomfort. My progeny startled you and you hit your head on the roof. He tends to overreact when it comes to my well being… I never did get your name." Tara waiting for her vision to clear, "Yeah, no shit. I feel like a Mac truck hit me. Also, I never gave my name. It's Tara. Your Godfrey, right?"

Godric smiled softly, although unreasonably saddened she got his name wrong. " Ah, no. It's Godric actually. Tara is a very lovely name. It means 'of the heavens' and is also a name shared with several lesser known deities, if I'm not mistaken." Rolling her pale blue-green eyes, she muttered, "Yeah and a freaking plantation…" Not understanding her reference, he simply smiled and nodded slightly. He would research that at a later date. Eric's and Ms. Stackhouse's arguing voices traveled to his sensitive ears. Shaking his head, the former sheriff sped to the door to let the bickering pair into his room.

Sookie was glaring at the tall vampire when the door was opened. Glancing into the room, her eyes immediately locked onto the tiny girl on Godric's bead. Gasping, she started lecturing the two men, "Did you kidnap her?! I expected it of Northman, but I expected better of you, Godric." Fangs dropping, the huge Viking snarled down at the blonde, "Watch your tongue Stackhouse. Your usefulness will only get you so far. Do not insinuate my Maker would hurt his _evigt hjärta _(eternal heart) in any way. Are we clear?" Sookie just continued to stare up at Eric, "His what now?"

Godric just rubbed his head in exasperation as Tara sat up. "Yeah. I'm his _what_ now?" Godric sent a scathing look to his overzealous progeny, "I owe an apology to the both of you. I promise I will explain everything in due time." Shooting Sookie a pointed look, "However, I believe there are more pressing matters to attend too. Sookie, this is Tara. Tara, meet Sookie Stackhouse. She is a friend of my child's. Now, could you please tell me why you have burn marks marring your skin?"

Tara gasped and pulled down her shirt self-consciously. _'Shit. How the fuck did he know? Oh no! What time is it? I can't be late again. Lucy will be so pissed. Fuck, I need to get out of here.' _Sookie's eyes widened, "What will Lucy do to you, Tara?" The girl scrambled off the bed, "How the fuck do you know about Lucy? Who the fuck are you people? What do you want?" "Answer the question girl," Eric snarled. She cowered, leading to a quick chain reaction. Godric's instincts took over, seeing a threat to his mate and stood between them. Eric looked taken aback and immediately submitted to his boyish Maker. Feeling satisfied Godric turned to a terrified girl.

During the exchange, Tara had collapsed on the floor in tears, prompting Sookie to rush to the side of the sobbing teen. "Shh. There, there. We want to help you. Just talk to us darlin'. What's going on?" Tara pulled away from the older blonde and looked at the now calm vampires. "Listen, I know you just want to help. But… Everytime I try to get help it just gets worse. I don't know if I can take that."

Godric rushed to her side and replaced Sookie's arm with his own. "What is happening to you,_ min skatt_?"(My Treasure) She looked up into his eyes and couldn't quite explain how she felt. It was like she knew he would help, but she didn't know how. It was almost like a tugging in her brain and chest, pleading with her to tell him everything. However, she didn't feel particularly suicidal today. Plus, why would some random vampire care about her anyway? "Look, I don't know what you want from me but what I can tell you is I need to go. Like _NOW._ If my Aunt finds me missing I'm in deep shit." Godric's calm demeanor was convincing to everyone but Eric. He could feel the rage pooling inside his Maker. Clearly someone terrified her so much that she refused to seek help. There was going to be hell to pay.

Sookie was listening to the girl's thoughts with pity. "Darlin', I know you are confused. Honestly, I am just as confused as you are, but I know Godric wouldn't hurt an innocent girl. I know this from personal experience. If he says he wants to help you, I truly believe him. I've watched him sacrifice himself for people he didn't know before. I promise you that, if you let him try, he will do his best to help you." Eric and Godric looked at Sookie in shock. The boyish vampire gave her a small smile of appreciation.

"That's what you don't' understand. You think I haven't tried telling someone? Everyone knows how nuts my Aunt is and no one has done anything. There is nothing anyone _can_ do. I have nowhere to go. No one can help. I really appreciate the thought, but if I don't' go now, the burns will be the least of my worries." At hearing these words Godric snapped. With dilated eyes and dropped fangs he tightened his grip on the now struggling girl. "A relative did this to you? I will _not_ allow you to return to that madness."

Her attempts to escape ceased when a pair of impossible blue eyes caught her gaze. "You will rest now. We will decide what to do when you awaken" She nodded and immediately closed her eyes and relaxed onto her shoulder.

"I agree, we can't let her go back there. The images I saw almost made me vomit, but was glamoring really necessary?" Sookie asked, hands on her hips. "Yes, it was." Godric released his fangs and nicked his palm. Rubbing a small amount of blood on her wounded scalp, he watched until he was sure it was completely healed. He wouldn't force his blood on her, even if seeing those burns pain her nearly killed him. Satisfied she wouldn't have a headache when she woke up he turned to Sookie.

"Now, tell me what you saw. We need a plan. This _Lucy_ hurt my life-mate, and there _will_ be hell to pay."

**Hope you enjoyed. The story will start picking up in the next chapter. Hopefully, you liked it! R&R. Thanks!**

**Xoxoxoxo**

**Rawr1023**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, thanks again to all my viewers and reviewers! This chapter will short but the next chapter is almost done. Sorry about the short update but I just felt it needed to be broken up here. xoxoxox**

**Chapter 3:**

"Okay, I told you everything I saw. Now, will you please tell me what's going on with you three?" Sookie looked at the two vamps expectantly. Godric sighed happily, " Every vampire knows the stories of the evigt hjärta (eternal heart). The tale speaks of the other half of a vampires heart, a soul mate if you will. It is something so rare that I have never seen it occur in my two mellinia in this world. I thought I was doomed to walk eternally without feeling complete. As it turns out, I was wrong. Something out there, some kind deity, has blessed me with a second chance. I have been given what all vampires long for and most never find. I will be damned before I let this abomination of a woman take her from me."

A sudden noise from the bed drew the trios attention. Her back was arched at an award angle, her hands were fisted so tightly that her nails drew blood, and her eyes were rolled into the back of her head. Tara made strange gurgling noises as a white foamy substance began leaking from her rosy lips.

Sookie raced into action, knowing what a seizure looked like. A childhood friend frequently had them while in grade school. "Quick give me something for her to bite down on!" Godric panicked and threw his wallet to the blonde. After Sookie was satisfied she wouldn't bite through her tongue, she addressed the two panicked men in the room.

"We need to get her to a hospital." Eric pulled out his phone, "She won't make it. I'm calling Ludwig." Godric rushed to Tara and gently placed her head in his lap. Pushing her hair from her sweaty forehead, he rubbed her face soothingly. As her body relaxed, Godric bit into his wrist and held it to her mouth. After a few seconds of her body remaining limp he gently eased the wallet out of her mouth and rubbed her throat to coax her into swallowing. After some of his blood made it down her throat, he resumed his soothing motions across her skin.

Nothing was happening. She wasn't healing and soon her body began to arch again. Godric replaced the wallet with amazing speed and as her body tense and began shaking uncontrollably, the once white foam was bright red. She was rejecting his blood. "How is this possible?" Godric urgently whispered.

"What is it with vampires and thinking their blood is all powerful? Move and let me have a look at her." Sookie moved away from the grumpy dwarf but Godric remained. He couldn't move away when she needed him. Ludwig pried open the girls eyes and began prodding her body. After a quick but thorough examination examinations he stood. "Her body has been pushed too far. She is very ill and her body is attacing itself and renders her body too weak to accept such powerful blood. Between what I can only assume was torture and her leukemia, her body is way to weak to accept your blood." Godric had broken down during her speach and attempted to wipe his blood tears off of his mates face. He didn't know she was so sick. Why didn't he notice the smell? "So, there is nothing we can do?" Ludwig gave him an impatient look. "I didn't say that. There are two ways, one is we treat her leukemia with human techniques, which I give a 30% chance of success, or she must be turned. That choice is between you. If you decide to have her treated the human way, then call me, and I will return." With a 'pop' she was gone and a bill floated gracefully into Eric's hands.

"What are you going to do maker?" Godric didn't spare either of them a glance. "I cannot and will not lose her. I will turn her." Eric bowed his head, unexpectedly excited he would have a sister. "I will dig as you begin the turning." Godric gave his child a grateful smile, and they both sped off, leaving Sookie alone. With a huff she left the room and went to find Bill.

Eric was done digging before Godric had drained the teen. Watching as his maker gave the small woman his blood, he smiled. He felt his maker's uneasiness, "She will love you Godric. She would be a fool not to, and I for one am actually excited to meet her without her head cracking open." Godric smiled before placing himself and his new progeny into the earth for their three day rest. "We you awaken we will deal with Nan. Worry not maker. We will both be by your side forever." Eric smiled softly at the two and started burying them. In three days he will have his maker back and a new little sister. He had not felt this excited in hundreds of years.

**I know this chapter was short but I wanted to break it up here. Sorry the next chater is almost done! **


End file.
